


Варенька

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternative Universe - Russia, Explicit Language, Fairy Tale Style, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Folklore, Gen, Humor, Ru!Au, Russian Folklore, Russian Mythology, Side Story, alternative universe, slavic fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Немного о русских магах.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Варенька

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся и использовал элементы Большого петровского и прочих загибов.

Лодки тихо скользили по гладкой воде, унося дружину всё дальше от крепких стен Китежа-на-острове. Варвара Буянова, младший волхв, сидела на носу лодки, сложив руки на коленях поверх посоха, и смотрела только вперёд, на частокол корабельных сосен на высоком берегу.

«Не женское это дело», — говорила матушка, когда у Вари обнаружился дар, и, в общем-то, не врала — почти все китежские волхвы были мужчинами. Понимала её Варенька — но не согласилась.

И вот теперь — лодки уткнулись в песок, спрыгнули на берег дружинники, а она вместе с ними. Разведчики заметили вчера лихо лесное, чудище здоровенное, многозевное, что подобралось слишком близко к китежским землям — отправил князь дружину Настасьи Коловрат, а какая дружина без волхва?

«Варенька, как же ты там будешь?» — волновалась матушка, пока она собирала походный мешок, заплетала и подкалывала косы, а бабушка-знахарка заворачивала узелок с травами. Хотела бы сама знать, как — никогда раньше не ходила с боевой дружиной, так что теперь руки не дрожали только потому, что были накрепко на посохе стиснуты.

Час за часом, через лес да через болото — пока не зашипели кошки, все три разом, чёрная, белая и пёстрая, не взъерошились, повернувшись к густому ельнику. Зашевелилось там, заворчало, затрещало — как ломанулось наружу, но дружинники были готовы, встретили копьями. Окружили, задержали, пригвоздили десяток лап к земле и начали колоть и рвать. Только чудище большое, а копья по сравнению с ним — не очень.

Варвара вдохнула поглубже, вспоминая недавние уроки. Как она? Да вот так и будет.

— Мать твою поперек жопы ебати, триждывыебанная приздопроёбина с перекосоёбленным нахуй ебалом, шоб тя разорвало! Ебать тя оглоблей в жопу через три пизды с зубами, пиздохуй растриблядский, разъебись ты триебучим проебом вдоль и поперёк, залупоглазая блядина, хуем через спину, да с приподвыебом, блядскую хуетычину тебе в глаз! Ебись ты конём триждызлоебучим, елдак семихуёвищный, пиздец те пришёл, через пизду вошёл, поперёк ебала вышел, шоб тя расхуярило от пизды до мудей да на все четыре стороны!

Ударила посохом в землю — грохнуло, полыхнуло.

И правда, расхуярило.

Сомлела, правда, Варенька, не рассчитавши сил — но это ничего, дружинники уберегут. У воеводы Коловрат не зашуткуешь.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art: Варенька](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487179) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020)
  * [Арт: Трое в лодке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216863) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt)




End file.
